Baka
by yonne1104
Summary: Summary: Annoying was the daily life for our one and only, hot, Natsume Hyuuga. :One-shot: Why? Because- well we all know who his girlfriend is, right?


_Summary: Annoying was the daily life for our one and only, hot_, Natsume Hyuuga.

**Baka**

by Yonne1104

-

-

-

Why, do you ask? Because he has an idiot, overdramatic, -_and surprisingly and undeniably adorable-_ and _annoying_ crybaby of a girlfriend. But, as love and fate has it, there is much of nothing he can do about that.

"Why?" More tears _-damn crybaby._ "Why? Why-- You-chan!" The kid jumped ever so slightly, only noticed by Natsume seeing as he was sitting on his lap, and slapped his baka girlfriend upside the head. This often made her bawl become much worse- while the rest of the class erupted in giggles. It's never been so lively and entertaining before her.

Mikan soon gave up, crying in Iinchou's lap overdramatically. _Once again._ Sigh. "And he even held my hand the entire walk to class, too. Wahl! I thought we were getting along. Why, You-chan!?"

"Crybaby."

"Crybaby."

"Idiot."

"Idiot."

"Hmph." He always felt so high and mighty, especially with You-chan around. _That damn Natsume! _And then her resolve was revived!- Oh so energetic as always -.

"No more. Mikan-Onee-san will take this no more!" And true to her words, she dashed for Youichi. However, with a simple maneuver he was out of sight and she ran head first into Ruka. "Gomen, Ruka-pyon." Fury hot in her eyes, she turned to Natsume with a menacing nature far worse than his own. "You!" The boy almost went cross-eyed trying to glare at the finger pointing directly between his eyebrows. "I'm tired of you defiling my Adorable Little Devil-- You-chan-sama!"

"Adorable little…?" His girlfriend was not only an embarrassment to his pride.. She was weird too.

"Devil?"

"Chan-..? Sama?"

…

"Oho."

"Oho."

"Stop it!" She lunged at him without hesitation this time. And as she expected, he was too surprised to react. He always planned his next move on the other opponent's hesitation -as fit for a genius- no matter how short the time span. _If for five seconds or longer the victory was already in the bag. _She knew this because he told her. How naïve of him to believe his own girlfriend wouldn't use it against him; or rather because _she_ was too naïve.

"Oh ho ho!" Still the victory was always so sweet. She clutched a nonchalant You-chan for dear life, glaring death at her boyfriend for being such an irresponsible idiot.

"You're the irresponsible one, Mikan-chan" _You don't have to say it so cheerfully, Koko-chan!_ She ignored her silly friend and stuck her tongue out at Natsume who did nothing, to everyone's surprise. Not most people knew of her and Natsume's relationship. Though they weren't hiding it.

So no one but the one's that did were surprised when she suddenly felt growing heat behind her. She screamed in panic, though the fire hadn't even touched her; he nearly chuckled. Of course he wouldn't seriously attack her while she was holding Youichi, nullification powers or not. That's exactly why she was his idiot.

Soon though, even she'd realize. Soon. Natsume mouthed, "5, 4 , 3, 2, … 1."

"TEME!?!" If her shout didn't surprise them, then her turning to blow the fire away as if it were merely persistent dust, then turning back with a glare with such a fierce murderous intent, did.

Natsume only smirked. Had any noticed he would have been seized and burned on a stake in fear of being a demon. Wait, he's already a demon. Ha! Though his character changed a great lot, it would be troublesome to prove it in front of all his followers. They annoyed him enough as it is. There was only one annoyance he would except, and apparently so did Youichi.

Before Mikan could lash out at the arrogant bastard, there was a tug at her collar. She looked down to see You-chan staring back at her with blank eyes. She doesn't really know why she blushed, maybe because this kid was actually paying his full attention to her once again- like that time. -More blush- _That time…_

_Is he going to..?!_

_-Flashback-_

_There was that look in his eyes: a blank look that promised many things -good or bad.^-^' He blinked once before there was the slightest pressure on her right cheek that set her face aflame._

_-End Flashback-_

_Kiss me again in thanks like last time?!_ No one knew why Mikan was suddenly grinning like a fool.

Then You-chan blinked, and muttered, "Teme." Jab.

"Oi! Don't teach him bad words. Baka is nothing compared to that!" He was up and out of her frozen arms a second later. "You-chan!" Her eyes focused on the boy with a tight fist in the air. He was grinning at her; Natsume's 1 Goon. Her eyes then focused on You-chan; floating in the air before being paced delicately on her boyfriend's shoulders. He, too, was grinning at her.

_Sob. Everyone's making fun of me. And.. And.._ "You-chan!" Her attempt at redemption was shot down by Youichi's glare. His ghosts weren't nullified, because if she did that he'd be mad at her again. Natsume couldn't have loved her more as he watched her run around in terror; especially when he noticed the faintest of giggles erupt from above him compared to the vociferous laughter of the entire class.

_Yosh! He's smiling. 'Strike two birds with one stone' Arigatou, Grandpa!_

"Oi! Sakura!" Her head snapped behind her, the tense atmosphere was becoming suffocating, only to pale the moment she caught her Sensei's eyes. "Causing trouble on your first day?"

"G-gomen!" She tried to calm his shaking with her sensitivity. This only caused him to splinter his ruler in irritation. _Yeesh, this guy was worse than Jinno-sensei_

"Sit. Down." If growls could kill she would have been tortured.

"Hai!" That man's growl was _so_ malicious. As expected for the new Dangerous Ability Class' teacher.

-

Mikan arrived home only to collapse drowsily on her bed, undoing the tie and first few buttons to breath. After the evil teacher's class and doing much of nothing being avoided all day, she was stocked with chores.

She didn't know why, but her ero-teme was acting mighty strange today, she was on the brink of yelling out in frustration. _Damn him, that teme…-_

"Sleeping already. It's only after six."

She immediately popped up, directing her attention to the balcony where she knew the owner of that voice would be. "Natsume?!" Snapping back to focus, her hands immediately went up to cover up her exposed brassiere, an enticing blush blanketing her cheeks.

"Nothing I haven't seen already, Polka dots." Her blush deepened. It may have been dark, but nothing could past by his keen eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

His feet tapped against the hard wood as he entered her room. He only stood there, unmoving. _What is… _Exasperated, Mikan fell on her back with a huff. _If he wants to continue to act weird all day I'll just ignore him._

Bad idea, because the moment she let her guard down he was above her, smirking that perverted Natsume way.

He took her hands in his, moving them from her chest to place them beside her head. He didn't even glance down to her exposed cleavage. Her eyes watered in realization, her dramatic nature taking over. His lips met hers in a sweet kiss. So sweet it was sour and only made Mikan want more. He lowered his body above hers, chest to chest, and kissed all her worries away. _Natsume…_

When he pulled back she took that time to breath, knowing he would soon come back for more. She was right. "Don't tell me you're here to ask me to help you escape again." Her voice was oddly apathetic.

He chuckled lightly, pulling back to sit on her abdomen. Her eyes watered unexpectedly, no, wait, it was expected.

And then he was suddenly on his back. "Don't tell me you're leaving?!"

Smack. "Baka." Then she randomly jumped up, running off to a door and entering and closing it behind herself. That Mikan, always so very strange.

Natsume collapsed on the pillows like his girlfriend before him. Though his day wasn't as tiring as a no star -you don't want to know how she got demoted, you don't-… He stared at the ceiling. He was in his room all day boring himself to death. Well, there really wasn't much to do after school now since he longer planned escaping this school. No, not without Mikan, or Ruka. But Mikan wouldn't leave Hotaru, and neither would Ruka -strangely.

Mikan was back, grinning her idiotic Mikan way _-even though she was a teenager._ No, today her grin wasn't idiotic.. It was more… mischievous. "Mi- kan?" Her grin widened. _Eck._

"Oh ho ho ho!" Her hand covered her mouth as an imaginary cape appeared behind her. "Natsume…" The way she said his name creeped him out -the only person able to do that. She came closer, and that's when he realized it.

A silver band was rapped around her most important finger. His body frozed involuntarily.

"What. is that?" Her senses caught his murderous intent. She nearly had to use all her energy to stop him from burning the object from her finger.

Okay, forget stalling, if she didn't tell him now her entire room will be scorched. "Natsume!"

"You'd actually have the guts," His hands burst into flames. "to wear _that_ around me!" She dodged his fireball well, but now she had a round, scorch mark on her wall. Jeez, she should have anticipated this. "Who is he?" He shot more. "Who's the moron," because obviously he won't be living after this. "that gave you _that?!_"

Biting her lip, she tried again. "Wait, Natsu-" _Nullification!_

"Che." He really did hate her stupid gift.

But then he didn't.

He never had to hold back around her or fear hurting someone important to him again. She nullified his gift, she nullified him. The was the only person that could match up with him. His equal in every way. Her Alice _was _pretty cool. He told her this. "You got it all wrong baka!" She tackled him with much force. He fell back on her bed. "You jealous idiot!" She threw her hand in his face. "This is _your _ring!"

Natsume was now confused. He knew Mikan was stupid, but not _that_ stupid. Without knowing, the atmosphere suddenly changed. … "You expect me to believe that?" ^.^? "My memory isn't as deluded as yours. Baka." Smack.

"Iie!! That's not what I meant!"

"Then get on with it." _He's suddenly composed?_ Natsume sighed, rolling on his stomach and pulled out a manga from thin air, waiting impatiently for her reply.

…

She followed his lead and sighed. "Nothing." _God, this asshole sure knows how to ruin the mood._ "Ero-teme," she unconsciously muttered. She's been calling him that for years now, though he never knew. If he ever found out- Then she immediately froze.

Why? Because-

He ripped a page.

…

He ripped a page?

He ripped a page! He RIPPED a _page!_ He _ripped_ a PAGE! He RIPPED A FREAKING PAGE!! "What..? Did you call me?"

_Oh no!_ "I-I It-it's true!" ß Randomly regains confidence…

"You- nmph!" His lips were sealed with a kiss, knocking him -yet again- on his back. He wasn't just starting to get used to it, he's been used to it.

Mikan pulled away with a victorious smirk. This all vanished when she wiped away invisible sweat and sighed in relief. "If I didn't you would have torched me and everything near us." ßAnswering his unspoken -and obvious- question. She sighed in relief again. "That was close. You always-"

He tuned her out then, staring at her silently. Yes, he was used to it. He was used to it all. He was used to her smiles, her tears -though he envied them greatly seeing as they touched that kawaii face of hers nearly everyday! whereas _he_ was limited, being a pervert and all' she said. He was even used to the way she constantly found the need to get jealous over every little thing -and he secretly enjoyed every bit of it. Having a wanted boyfriend is hard' is what she said back in the elementary department.

He was used to her stupid antics and her idiotic reasoning, plus her absurd way of always wanting to be _of use_ to him. I swear, the first time she muttered that he had gotten a very un-Natsume-like bloody nose and was sworn a hentai and avoided the entire week. He now held back his advanced brain from her naiveté. _But she has matured -a little._

But more than anything: he was used to the way she made him happy, and not just him, but Ruka and Youichi. She made them all smile.

"-and you're so perverted for a 14 year old. I can't believe-" He really wanted to know how she got to such a random topic.

Natsume conked her on the head lightly with a fist. "Baka."

"Itai-tai. Were you even listening to me! I bet you can't repeat a thing I said."

"Ah? 'you're so perverted for a 14 year old" she squeaked when he was suddenly before her, smirking in that perverted way of his. "was it?"

Mikan blushed furiously, turning her head off to the side. "Who's the b-baka, ero-teme…" pouting with tears steadily filling her eyes.

"Ehhh? Why are you crying all of a sudden?"

"Because you keep teasing me. It's mean. Baka." Those tears slipped down her cheeks, disappearing under the bend of her chin.

And after that, in her Mikan way -the woman who stole much more than his heart- she smiled.

And yet again,_ sigh_, ever so softly, he did the same.

* * *

**Cliché right? Well, there's nothing I can do about that. Once again I was not satisfied with the stories fanfic had up to offer -or rather you other authors out there. So I wrote my own Natsuminkan, but as always my own stories don't really satisfy me -I can only read it once without having to go back and make changes- It's quite frustrating, so I guess this is mainly for you all.**

**It was kind of rushed -therefore pretty lame and sucky T^T, so bare with me… Ja! I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Also, I won't say RxR since it means Read and Review: that should be said at the beginning if you know what I mean.**

Imai Hotaru:** Baka**

**But I would love it if you review. I'm not sure if I should finish this since its so horrible, or just leave it as a one-shot. - Ja, again.**

**Yonne1104**


End file.
